Sky Bears
While they had few official ceremonies and customs, the Sky Bears could be defined by a number of broad traditions which were reinforced through education and the Clannish chain of command. First among these traditions was a high value placed on the virtue of strength. Every five years they hold a festival of strength. It would include games and contests as well as a feast. The winner of these contests earned considerable respect and a seat at the head of the table in the celebratory feast afterwards. This virtue was limited not just to physical strength but also strength in purpose and character, a factor which has helped the Clan survive even their own self-inflicted wounds. This reverence for strength was perhaps best personified in the Ursine Ritual of the Fang, a rite of passage undertaken by only the bravest Sky Bear warriors. Every five years the highest-ranking unfanged warriors, would gather and participate in a month-long period of reflection and purification led by the Clan Wisewoman. Once this period was over the candidates were grouped into hunting parties, given basic provisions including a simple metal spear and hunting wolves, and enter the manticore nesting region to kill a manitcore and bring back its carcass as proof. This ritual, an attempt to relive te experiences of the Clan's founders, resulted in less than half of the hunting parties returning from their journey, and fewer still successfully, though usually at least one party would return with a manticore. Amid a great ceremony the monster was skinned, its pelt fashioned into armor for the victors, and its flesh roasted and eaten by all so that they may ingest a portion of its essence. While there was no dishonor in failure, those who survived the Fanging were destined to rise to the Clan's highest echelons. This is also the same ritual one must pass to become Clan Chief. Another defining aspect of the Clan was the concept of family. Lifelong friendships were common among the Ghost Bears, and many warriors maintained tight bonds with their cousins and siblings. The Sky Bears were perhaps best understood by the phrase "to tread without care is to court disaster." What started as a general tendency became an overarching philosophy among the Clan: one must take measured steps going through life, and partial commitment to a cause is worst than none at all. Nothing was undertaken without due consideration. Sky Bear NPCs * Tomor Boneclaw - A Bloodnamed Warrior of the Sky Bears, Tomor is a middle aged grey skinned half orc. Heavily scarred he is a veteran of many battles. He is the most recent Herald or *Darga* of the Sky Bears due to political maneuvering of a rival. He performs his duties as *Darga* with a stiff formality and speak common with a thick gravelly accent. He is/was Husband to Naran Geral who left with the exiles during the Alsadtai Suuga Khentii or the 'Night of the Silent Song.' Currently, he is leading a 50 warrior hunting party inteh East Drasilmir Plains, this hunting party is really a war spear with an unknown agenda. * Arasen Kiratai - He is ilKhan to the Sky Bears and has the greatest Manticore kill on record for a Blood named warrior. When Yesutei Qatun failed her attempt to kill her prey and was wounded and nearly killed, Arasen took up the Right of the Fang and earned the ilKhan title. He now leads the Sky Bears with caution and wisdom though he is considered young for a chief. * Tset Tuya - Bloodnamed Warrior and Hunter, Tset Tuya has carried her bloodname for fifteen years and is a master with a bow and spear. She met Korak, Cleftangea and Rune from New Ulrok in the Wyvren Spur Mountains. * Maral Ajai - Warspear Leader, Huntmaster and Bloodnamed Warrior. Maral Ajai is Arasen Kiratai's most trusted Hunt Master and he allows Maral to conduct large scale hunts and raid. Maral is a master tactician and strategist and will use unconventional methods to take down his foes. He is fond of Tset Tuya and the two are often on hunts together.